


These blue roses mean something to us

by bunnyoungbin



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyoungbin/pseuds/bunnyoungbin
Summary: Happy Birthday to the better ARMY between the two of us, shejustwantstowrite <3





	These blue roses mean something to us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shejustwantstowrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shejustwantstowrite/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the better ARMY between the two of us, shejustwantstowrite <3

**MONDAY: JULY 11**

He was one of the cool kids, one among the seven that all girls swoon on. He was their leader, a tall man with a kind heart. His eyes glow of happiness and love to the people he loves, and even those who don’t know him. 

Everyone loves him. From his juniors, to his seniors, his teachers. Of course, I wasn’t an exception - of course he doesn’t know that. 

 

Oh, he is also my best friend. 

 

“Yoon Jin - ah!” he suddenly called me, running towards my locker. 

I hid my face inside my locker, hiding from the death glares the girls in the hallway give me. 

“Yah! I was calling you,” he said as he reached my locker. 

“Do you have to be so loud? People are looking at us,” I told him. He suddenly closed my locker revealing my already blushed face to him. 

“Why? Do I embarrass you?” he asked. I could’ve sworn that she saw a hint of sadness in those eyes. 

“No,” I said. “But I don’t like those death glares whenever we’re together.” 

“Eyyyy. You let them be. We are best friends, right?” he said. Locking my neck into his arms. I could smell his perfume, the one he kept wearing since he was young. 

 

“Hey, Namjoon,” a girl suddenly called him. He quickly took his arms off me, like he was a child caught stealing a cookie from a cookie jar. 

“Oh, hey, George.” he said, barely getting those words through his mouth. I looked at my best friend, he was blushing. 

_ “Since when can he blush like that?”  _ I asked myself. 

“Do you…” she started, “want to go out for some coffee after school?” 

Okay, something is really wrong, now Namjoon’s ears are turning red. “Sure.” 

“I’ll see you after class,” George said as she waved and left us. 

 

I looked at my best friend. “Who was that?” 

“George,” Namjoon casually answered, his eyes following where she went. “She’s my classmate in Literature.”

I couldn’t take it anymore, I hit his head to get him out of his daze. “Yah! Why are you looking at her like that? Do you like her.” 

Namjoon just looked at me, his eyes were saying something, so was his smirk. That look, he only gives me that look if I’m right about something. 

“Do you?” I ask again. I have to be sure. 

 

He just nodded. 

“We’ve been going out for a while now.” 

_ No. It can’t be.  _

“I might tell her how I feel soon.” 

Looks like a hammer hit my heart. The heavy pang on my chest made it hard for me to breathe and answer him - even look at him. I brought my head down and shifted my attention to my locker and started grabbing things I didn’t even need just to distract myself from the pain. 

 

I closed my locker and he grabbed my wrist. “Hey. What’s wrong?” 

I couldn’t answer - I mean, how could I? I just found out that the man I love, loves someone else. 

“Are you mad at me because I didn’t tell you?” he asked. 

Still, my mind couldn’t form an answer. I was devastated. I was starting to get dizzy. No. I can’t cry in front of him. 

“I’m sorry Yoon Jin - ah. I didn’t mean to hide it from you,” Namjoon said. He rubbed my shoulders, something he’d always do when I’m sad. “I just wanted to tell you when I’m sure.” 

_ I was surprised. You got that right.  _

“Yoon Jin-ah?” he called me. “Yoon Jin? Heyyyy. I’m sorry, please??” He started to shake me softly to get my attention. “Yoon Jinnieeee. I’m sorry…” 

 

I looked at him, the mere sight of his eyes breaks my heart again. I’d be a bad friend if I told him that I’m not okay with this. By the looks of how the two of them talked earlier, Namjoon must really like her. I can’t do that to him. 

“It’s okay. I was just…” 

“You were just what?”

“Nothing,” I stopped digging my own grave. “I have to go. See you, Namjoon.”

 

I managed to avoid Namjoon the entire day. But he kept bombarding me with messages I obviously do not want to read - but read it anyway.    
  
_ YoonJin - ah. I'm sorry....  _ __  
  


_ Forgive me...  _ __  
  


_ Please?  _ __  
  


_ YoonJin?  _ __  
  


_ Kim Yoon Jin :(  _ __  
  


_ :(  _ __  
  


_ Okay, I'm sorry. I won't bother you anymore.  _ __  
  
I'm really sorry, Namjoon.    
I tried to shake of this bitter feeling as I went to work. My mother owns a cafe and I took a part time job to save up for my Masters.    
  
"Oh, YoonJin-ah. You're early." My mom called   
"Yeah, mom. It was a rough day."    
"You can skip work today if you want"    
"No," I said. "I need to distract myself"    
  
I started manning the cashier. A usual customer came in and greeted me, "Hi, YoonJin"    
"Hey, Brian! I guess you'll be having your usual soy caramel macchiato?"    
"No. Just plain milk this time," Bryan said. "Doctor said I should cut on soy milk"    
"Alright then," I said as I wrote his name on a cup. "That'll be $2"    
"Oh yeah," Bryan suddenly said. "Can you make my coffee? It's not the same when the other baristas make it"    
  
Oh yeah. I was also the cafe's best barista. Not that my mother's the owner. Just pure talent *wink*   
"Sure." I handed him his receipt.    
  
The afternoon went by pretty well. At least that's what I thought. An hour before closing, a couple suddenly came in the cafe.    
  
Damn it. Namjoon and George.    
  
They stood in front of the cashier. "Oppa. What do you think we should order?"    
"I'm not sure. Let's ask the staff," Namjoon said. "Excuse me... what's your best --- YOON JIN?"    
  
Namjoon plastered a flustered face at me. He obviously did not expect to see me at this hour.    
But I ignored him. "You should try our chocolate blend espresso. It's one of our best sellers here."    
  
It's a coffee made myself. A coffee blend that Namjoon promised me that he'll try when we're together.    
"Hmmm. That's sounds delicious. What do you think, Oppa?"    
Namjoon stayed silent. He kept looking at me. "You should be home right now," he told me.    
"I opted to go overtime." Biggest mistake.    
He shut his mouth. I guess he figured out that I didn't want to do anything with him. 

  
"Oppa." George suddenly called. "Should we have the chocolate blended one?"    
"I don't know..." he said. He looked down, probably remembering the promise that he made to me. "Can we order something else?"    
"BUT WHYYYYY?!!" George suddenly whined, loud enough to startle the entire cafe. "WE'RE ORDERING THAT!"    
"We'll have two of those chocolate blended... whatever." She said annoyingly.    
"That'll be $5" I said.    
Namjoon paid for the drinks and stole a look at me. Probably saying sorry.    
  
"I'll have them ready in a few minutes"    
  
"Let's go, Oppa!" George said, clinging on Namjoon's arm as if she was a koala. I avoided to look at how sweet they are. Namjoon just smiled.    
  
Great. Not only my best friend is dating someone else. He's dating a spoiled brat.    
  
_ It's okay.... _ I tried to convince myself.    
  
My life went on pretty much like that. Apparently, George loved that coffee so much that they opted to spend everyday after school here. And everyday see them sends a dart to my heart.    
  
Of course, I had to act normal. Sometimes, I would greet Namjoon normally like the best friends that we are.    
  


**SATURDAY: AUGUST 29**

"We'll have the usual" George said, handing over their payment.   
"Hey, YoonJin." Namjoon greeted me.   
I smiled at him. "Hey, Namjoonie."   
The minute I called him that, George sent a death glare over the cashier. "Stop flirting with my boyfriend."   
  
Now that just ruined everything.   
  
_Great. Now they're really together._   
  
"George, we're not flirting. We're best friends."  
"You can't be friends with her if you're dating me." George walked away.   
Namjoon sighed. "I'm sorry, YoonJin"   
  
Looking at Namjoon, he looked very tired. It looked like something aged him too fast. His eye bags were swollen and his eyes were puffy.   
  
"Has she always been like this?" I asked him  
"Yeah. Pretty much every time a girl tried to talk to me... Sorry about what she said," he told me.   
"It's fine," I told him. "So she's that kind of girlfriend?"   
Namjoon nodded and looked down. I could've sworn I saw a hint of regret in his eyes.   
But I shook it off. Stop it, YoonJin. Do not think that way. He's still your best friend.   
  
"So I'm guessing the two chocolate blended espresso are now for to go?" I said as I pointed at George who was standing outside the cafe, her arms crossed and glaring at me and Namjoon.   
  
"You know what... Can I change my order?"   
  


**THURSDAY: SEPTEMBER 5**   
I haven't seen Namjoon since that day. Which was completely fine. It gave me time to recover from all the things that happened the past few weeks.  

 

_ But fate had other plans.  _

 

I was stuffing my things in my locker when someone suddenly grabbed the door and closed it. 

 

“You really won’t stop, won’t you?” 

“What do you want, George?” I rudely asked her. 

“Oh, so you’re fighting back now?” She said, grabbing me by the hair as I squealed in pain. “LET ME GO!” I scream. 

“Stay away from Namjoon.” She said. Shoving me towards the floor. “You, bitch.” 

Then I felt something cold take over my head. She was spilling something on me. 

_ She spilled her coffee at me.  _

I could hear the silent laughs of everyone in the hallway, including hers. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Someone suddenly yelled. 

 

“YoonJin-ah. Are you okay?” he crouched down at my level, wiping off the coffee that was spilling on my face. He stood up and faced George. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked her, his tone and face is as cold as ice. 

“Teaching her a lesson,” George annoyingly answered. “That she shouldn’t mess with what’s mine. You’re mine - no one else’s” 

“I’m not yours.” Namjoon suddenly said. “Not anymore.” 

“WHAT?!” 

“Get out,” Namjoon said. “Before they make you.” He pointed at the six tall and well physique boys beside him. 

“UGH.” George knew she lost and she walked out. Leaving Namjoon, his friends, and me - all drenched and broken yet again. 

 

Namjoon shifted his attention to me. “YoonJin-ah.” 

“YoonJin-ah. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.” He crouched down and tried to hug me, but I flinched. 

I stayed silent. With all honesty I never thought that it would end up this way. Me and him, both devastated and broken. 

“Namjoon-ah.” I called him. Our eyes met. Those eyes, no matter how much pain I’m in I would always love it. I would always love him… 

 

_ But this has to stop _

“I never thought loving you would hurt this much” I whispered

I stood up and let the coffee spill at the rest of my body. I turned my back and heard him calling my name. 

“YoonJin-ah”. 

 

And just like that. I walked away from the fact that I love him, but we could never be together. 

 

**END OF THE SEMESTER**

“What you gonna do this break?” Taehyung asked me. “Don’t tell me you’ll be working on the cafe again.” 

“That’s exactly what I’m gonna do. It’s not like I can do something something else,” I told him while I was encoding my code for my locker. 

“Well, you patch things up with Namjoon,” he casually said. I stopped at my tracks and glared at his friend. “What? You’ve been avoiding him for too long, YoonJin ah. The guy misses you.” 

“Yeah, right.” I sarcastically said, trying to open my locker again. 

“You miss him, don’t you?”

_ LET ME OPEN MY GODDAMN LOCKER, KIM TAEHYUNG.  _

I sighed. I do miss him. But I have to be strong. 

“Speaking of the devil,” Taehyung said. “Hey, Namjoon hyung.” 

“Hey,” Namjoon said. The two bumped their fists. “Hey, YoonJin-ah.” 

I just smiled. For the past few weeks, I could only give him a smile whenever he greets me. Nothing more, nothing less. 

I finally got to open my locker and was greeted by three blue long stemmed roses inside. 

“What’s this?” 

 

**FRIDAY SEPTEMBER 15**

It’s a busy day at the cafe, customers won’t stop coming in. My hands are growing tired of making coffee all day. 

“YoonJin. Can you man the cashier for me?” My mom asked me. 

“Sure, mom” I said, removing my gloves. 

 

“Hi, welcome. Can I take your order?” I said without looking at the customer. 

“I’ll have the Chocolate-blended espresso, please,” the customer said. 

“That’ll be $2.50” I said. As I was placing his order, I felt him placing something on the cashier desk. 

_ A blue rose.  _

I looked up. “Namjoon” 

“Hey, YoonJin.” he said. “Are you having your break now?” 

“Uhhh.” I said, unable to form an answer yet again. We haven’t talked for weeks and he suddenly shows up like this. 

“I’ll be on break in a few minutes.” 

“Great. I’ll be waiting for you and the coffee over there.” He said as he took his seat. 

 

“Here you go,” I said as I handed his coffee over. 

“Thanks,” he said. “You should sit. I’m guessing you’re tired.” 

I took the seat in front of him. 

“What’s with the blue rose? Even the one on my locker?” I asked him. 

“They’re your favorite, right? Even when we were kids.” 

 

_ “Namjoon, look! It’s a blue rose!” A young YoonJin said.  _

_ “It’s so cute!” Namjoon said. “You should give it to someone you love.”  _

_ The young YoonJin looked at the rose and handed it to Namjoon.  _

_ “You’re giving it to me?” Namjoon asked.  _

_ “Of course! I love you because we’re best friends.”  _

  
There was an awkward silence, Namjoon was just drinking his coffee - enjoying it as if it was his first time drinking it. 

“Shouldn’t you be tired of that coffee? You’ve been drinking that often now.” 

He brought down the cup and looked at me. 

“I haven’t tasted this yet,” he said. 

_ What? But what about…  _

“I never drank this when George and I were dating,” he suddenly said.  

I looked at him. Is he being serious right now? 

“I made a promise to you. I don’t want to break your heart again.” 

 

“Namjoon-ah,” I said. 

 

“I love you, YoonJin-ah,” Namjoon said. “I’m sorry I hurt you.” 

He stood up and engulfed me in a tight hug. Our eyes met, my eyes were blurred from the tears that were threatened to fall. 

 

He cupped my face and kissed my forehead. 

 

“I won’t break your heart again. I love you too much to do that, YoonJin ah.”

  
  
  
****

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also Namjoon biased. lol. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I have another fanfic ongoing! Do click if you're a fan of VIXX and/or Jung Taekwoon/Leo <3  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12058212/chapters/27306396


End file.
